1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a target board, and more particularly to a target board for a dart game.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various kinds of dart games have been developed. One typical dart game is shown in FIGS. 5 and 6 and comprises a dart board 90 including a number of to concentric annular ribs 91 and a number of angularly spaced radial ribs 92 intersected with each other so as to form a number of spaced scoring areas 93 of different score values for receiving a number of target boards 99 therein. The target boards 99 each includes a number of holes 94 formed therein. The holes 94 each includes an opening portion having a tapered surface or a frustum-shaped surface 95 for receiving and for guiding the darts into the holes 94. However, the opening portions 95 of the holes 94 are so small that the darts may not be smoothly and effectively received and guided into the holes 94.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional target boards for dart games.